Talk:All new routes, extensions and changes made by mtamaster/@comment-27985293-20160317223005
As far as Bronx County is Concerned: The BX1 would be SBS Extend the BX2 from Sedwick Ave to West 231 Street & Riverdale Avenue in Riverdale. ALL BX5 go to Bay Plaza Mall when the Mall is Open, When the Mall is Closed the BX5 End @ Pelham Bay Park Station. ADD SBS to the BX6 Extend the BX7 from St. Nicholas & Broadway in Washington Heights to 12th Avenue & 125th Street. The ONLY Change for the BX8 is after leaving Westchester Square going TO Throgs Neck, The Bus would travel along Tremont to the Road that travels next to the Hutchison River Parkway. Turn Left on that side road & travel along that road to Westchester Avenue. Turn Right on Westchester Avenue & then Rest of the Current Route. Change the BX4A to the BX14. No Change to the Route. I AGREE with you about Extending the BX18 from Grand Concourse & East 170th Street to the Hub via Grand Concourse. While the BX1 is the SBS Route, the BX18 is the Local Route South of 170th Street. I AGREE with You about the BX20. THe ONLY Adjustment I would Make is the BX20 in Riverdale would travel along Broadway along the BX9 Route & would End @ the Bronx-Westchester Line along with the BX9. The BX20 would be 24/7 LOCAL while the BX9 would be ALL DAY LIMITED. The ONLY Change for the BX21 is after leaving Westchester Square going TO Mott Haven, The Bus would travel along Tremont to the Road that travels next to the Hutchison River Parkway. Turn Left on that side road & travel along that road to Westchester Avenue. Turn Left on Westchester Avenue & then Rest of the Current Route. The BX22 woulf be 24/7 to Fordham Plaza. EVERYDAY, the BX22 from 8AM-8PM would Go to Bedford Park. I AGREE with you on the BX23. The ONLY Adjustment would be the BX23 would travel through Areas 1-5 in Co-op City. The ONLY Change for the BX24 is after leaving Westchester Square going TO Country Club, The Bus would travel along Tremont to the Road that travels next to the Hutchison River Parkway. Turn Left on that side road & travel along that road to Westchester Avenue. Turn Right on Westchester Avenue & then Rest of the Current Route. I AGREE with you on the BX26 I would ADD Something to the BX27. Extend the BX27 to West Farms Square/Tremont Avenue Station via Westchester Avenue, Southern Blvd & Boston Road. I would Make the BX28 LIMITED 4AM-10PM EVERYDAY & the BX38 LOCAL 24/7. I AGREE with your New BX37 Route The BX39 would be 24/7. I AGREE with you about ALL DAY LIMITED Service on the BX40. I Disagree with you about the BX41. The BX41 remains SBS & is Extended into LGA Airport via RFK Bridge & Astoria Blvd & is also Extended to Wakefield via Webster Ave, Gun Hill Road & White Plains Road. I Don't Agree with the BX43 I AGREE with Extending the BX46 to Yankee Stadium I Like your BX54 Route. I would Say that the BX54 would Travel from Fordham Plaza to College Point. The Bus would Travel over the Whitestone Bridge. Follow the Q44 to 20th Avenue. Turn Tight on 20th Avenue & Follow the Q76 to the Current Terminal in College Point. The BX54 would serve as the LOCAL in the Bronx for the Q44 SBS. I SUPPORT your BX70 Route